El efecto observador
by Bella Haze
Summary: Aizen se divierte con tres mujeres distintas, y como todo científico, evalúa tres experimentos del corazón... y sus resultados. [Viñeta] Aizen/Hinamori, Aizen/Loly, Aizen/Orihime. Traducción de Sariniste.


_Uff, debo tantos fics que hasta me da vergüenza emitir las palabras preliminares, pero no me gusta eso de traer algo sin decir nada, tirarlo así como así (palazo XD). Bueno, la cuestión es que prometí traducir este fic hace meses y aunque es cortísimo me tardé mucho. Soy tan miserable D: pero los que sean universitarios comprenderán. Esto es demasiado absorbente…_

 _Una viñetita corta, que tiene su original en esta misma página por el nombre de_ The Observer Effect _y escrito por **Sariniste**. Una autora que me ha atrapado por los fabulosos aihimes que escribe y que leo con avidez, aunque hace tiempo no he podido comentarle nada. Recomendadísima._

 _En fin, estoy corrigiendo un byaruki que tengo teminado (¡sí!) así que no me demoraré mucho aquí. El fic está bueno, Aizen está bueno *babas* denle una oportunidad y vayan corriendo a leer a Sari._

 _Buenas lecturas n_n_

* * *

 **El efecto observador**

* * *

Él siempre ha tenido una inclinación experimental.

…

La observaba en el campo de entrenamiento, empujando y bloqueando, balanceándose con gracia y control manejados por pocos.

El reiatsu de Hinamori era claro y blanco, fuerte y feroz, inocente. Ella era tan pequeña que él sintió la necesidad de estrujarla entre sus largos dedos. Imaginó sus huesos pálidos rompiéndose, demoliéndose y centelleando en esquirlas a sus pies.

–¡Capitán Aizen! –ella lo llamó desde el otro lado del campo, sosteniendo una de las espadas de entrenamiento. –Ésta está defectuosa. Pudo haber fallado al replegarse y causar un accidente.

Él ajustó un semblante de preocupación.

–Qué extraño –musitó.

Ella lo observó.

–¿Qué tiene?

Él frunció el ceño.

–Es el equipo que el capitán Hitsugaya utilizó la última vez. No es propio de él pasar por alto algo como esto –su ceño se frunció más–. A menos que… No –sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

Su rostro se tranquilizó y él le dedicó una sonrisa gentil.

–No es nada –le dijo, reafirmándose–. Todos cometemos errores. No te preocupes, Hinamori-kun.

…

Las imágenes lo decían todo. Él lo sabía gracias al espejo en el que se miraba cada día.

El flequillo alborotado, apenas largo, cayendo sobre unos lentes eruditos. Modales humildes, apacibles.

Pero más que todo, las acciones. El parpadeo amable de sus ojos, el comentario sincero acompañado por una palmada, las confidencias personales que ocasionalmente se deslizaban en momentos espontáneos.

¿Podría alguien enamorarse de la pura bondad?

…

Miró hacia el exterior de la ventana.

–Los pétalos del cerezo son hermosos en esta época del año, ¿verdad? El blanco cayendo, tan parecido a una tormenta de copos de nieve, aparentemente fuera de estación.

Ella siguió su mirada.

–Sí, capitán Aizen, son hermosos.

Cuando dijo la palabra "hermosos", se ruborizó.

Él sonrió.

 **-o-**

Para cuando llegó a Hueco Mundo ya estaba aburrido de la bondad. Era hora de entretenerse con satisfacciones obscuras.

–Ven aquí –le dijo a la pequeña, neófita Arrancar. Sus coletas se agitaban mientras iba acercándose a él. –Ponte de rodillas –le ordenó indolentemente. Hizo un gesto con una de sus manos y una lámina de uñas brotó del suelo de mármol. Una alfombra reluciente, mortal, se desplegó frente a él.

Él sonreía mientras el rojo oscuro se derramaba sobre el suelo, tan impactante en contraste con el blanco, un bello e intrincado patrón que se arremolinaba ante su deseo. Blanco y carmesí, sus colores favoritos.

–Rápido –ordenó. Ella gimoteó, gateando por el suelo, y la sonrisa de él se ensanchó. –Tengo tanto por enseñarte, Loly –murmuró–. Hoy comenzaremos con el beso sangriento.

Fue muy gratificante cuando ella volvió su mirada color magenta hacia él, implorando, adorándolo.

…

–Creo que los cerezos ya deben estar dando fruto en el Seireitei –expresó, parado junto a la ventana y mirando hacia el exterior, hacia la inmensa expansión de arena, con las manos juntadas hacia atrás –. A veces extraño su sabor, cómo estallan en la boca mientras los dientes se desgarran con la sanguinolenta fruta.

Sonrió, sin darse vuelta, cuando escuchó su _sonido_ alejándose, y volvió a sonreír cuando vio un cuenco de cerezas ofreciéndose ante su puerta, junto a un rastro de sangre extendiéndose sobre el blanco piso de mármol.

Observó la batalla en un huerto de cerezas del Seireitei, desde uno de sus monitores, incapaz de resistir la sensación del dulce deseo mientras ella lidiaba con sus heridas en tanto que cumplía los caprichos de él. Tan dulce como las cerezas que comía solo en sus aposentos.

Qué extraño era, extraño y dulce, que alguien pudiera enamorarse de la pura maldad.

 **-o-**

Y qué, musitó, con la mano sosteniendo la barbilla, vislumbrando la infinita noche, ¿y qué si se lo enseñaba todo a alguien, ambas partes, la buena y la mala?

…

Ella tenía una habilidad extraordinaria, y más aún un corazón extraordinario. La observaba por medio de la pantalla, absorto en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué podría hacer con alguien como ella?

…

La carcajada triunfante del hombre que apenas había curado copó todo el salón. El hombre que utilizó el arma que ella terminaba de regenerar para asesinar. Para matar, y luego echar a reír.

Mientras, el rey de Las Noches observaba desde su trono. Él la vio dirigiendo su mirada hacia él, vio su rostro lleno de terror y de entendimiento.

Más tarde, a solas con ella en sus aposentos, se le acercó, fijando su mirada con la suya, astuta y persuasiva. Podía verse reflejado en los irises de sus ojos.

–…y necesito tu poder. Usarás tu poder para mis propósitos, ¿verdad? –Suavidad y seducción, frío y manipulación, uno al lado del otro. Él era eso, todas las partes del espejo roto, todo lo que tenía o que podía reflejar.

¿Cómo iría ella a responder?

…

Fue muy tarde cuando él se dio cuenta.

En los veinte mil años de oscuridad, él tuvo tiempo para reflejarse.

Entre la oscuridad y la claridad, y por qué no había más que soledad en su alma.

…

Y la verdad era que a veces el experimento podía afectar al observador más que al objeto mismo.

* * *

 _En lo personal, me encanta cómo describe a Aizen. Con pocas palabras, pero precisas. Tal vez aquí no se pueda apreciar tanto como en el inglés pero les aseguro que su Aizen es un monumento._

 _¿Reviews? Ya saben que se aprecian :)_


End file.
